Nothing
by RaucousLaughter
Summary: Ron, Hermione, and Harry take their last journey together aboard the Hogwarts Express. Ron wants to tell Hermione how he feels, as he fears they may be running out of chances. What causes Harry to tell Krum that his friends are "sort-of" together at Bill & Fleur's wedding? I don't own these characters or the world, J.K. Rowling does.


The sunny weather mocked the way Ron Weasley felt inside as the Hogwarts Express made its way back to London. He'd give anything for a heavy rain to pound against the windows of the train, so he wouldn't feel so guilty about being miserable. Instead, the sun's rays made the compartment hot and stuffy and the tension inside already made it unbearable. He looked at his two best friends. Harry Potter sat alone in the seat across from him with his head against the window, eyes closed. Hermione Granger sat in his own seat next to him, closer than usual, he noted. This was a welcome development. He truly wanted nothing more than to reach out and comfort her the way he had at Dumbledore's funeral. Even now, fresh tears shone in her brown eyes. He observed her with care. When she felt his eyes on her she turned and gave him a weak smile. He had so much to say to her, and selfishly, it had nothing to do with Dumbledore or their coming mission. He wanted to explain his actions of the past year. She needed to know, truly know how much he wished he'd spent the hours snogging her instead of Lavender Brown. It hardly seemed appropriate to bring it up now, certainly not on the train with Harry, who wasn't even asleep, but just avoiding conversation. Ron wished that Harry would go to sleep, so he could be "alone" with Hermione. They looked at each other for what felt like ages, and strangely, he couldn't at all read what was in her eyes. Taking himself by surprise, he reached out a hand and placed it over hers, squeezing it. She didn't flinch or pull away. Instead she squeezed his hand back and her smile widened. She hadn't looked that happy since he'd broken up with Lavender. Though Hermione'd had the tact to try and hide this happiness, Ron could tell it was there. He breathed a sigh of relief, fears melting away as she gently moved her thumb across his, causing pleasant tremors in his body. He was about to speak, but Hermione put her finger to her lips, nodding towards Harry. She slipped out her wand and waved it gently, whispering "muffliato."

"Now we can talk," Hermione said, still holding onto Ron's hand. They sat in silence for a while, Ron looking at the ground, Hermione looking at their hands. He didn't know where to start. She waited patiently until he finally looked up.

"I'm sorry," he said. "This whole year... well, the past few years, really...I've mucked it all up between us." Hermione merely nodded.

"Last year was good," she said. "I thought we were close."

"Yeah," Ron agreed. He hung his head again and more silence passed.

"Why did you do it? Start dating her, I mean?" asked Hermione. "I thought...when I asked you to Slughorn's..."

"I know, me too." Ron sighed. "You won't like the answer. It's bloody idiotic."

"Let's hear it, then." said Hermione expectantly. Ron looked around the compartment, wishing the right words could be written somewhere, like cue cards. When he felt he was ready, he looked into her eyes, steadily.

"Ginny and I had a row...about Dean. I was feeling a bit... overprotective...you know how I get...and she didn't take it well," Ron looked at Hermione, willing her to put the pieces together, but she was listening intently, waiting for him to go on. He sighed again and continued. "She basically told me I wouldn't be so upset about her snogging Dean if I'd done some snogging myself. She had me there. I mean, I hadn't snogged anyone before, ever," he blushed, looking down, embarrassed. "I knew Harry'd snogged Cho, obviously. That didn't bother me. But then...Ginny told me that you...she told me that you'd snogged Krum... and I just, I lost it." He ventured to look at Hermione. Her brow was furrowed and she did look quite angry, but there was something else there, too.

"Yes, you did," she nodded.

"I didn't mean to hurt you! Well, that's not true. That's exactly what I was aiming for, actually. I'm not proud of it. I'm sorry I succeeded." Ron found he couldn't meet Hermione's gaze. He looked down at the ground once more and attempted to pull his hand away, assuming she'd no longer allow his touch, but she still gripped him tightly.

"I don't really see why you felt you needed revenge for something that happened so long ago. I fail to see what that would accomplish," she said. "But, I suppose I didn't exactly make it easy on you. Ignoring you didn't work the way I'd hoped. Ignoring you didn't work the way I'd hoped. We should have had this conversation ages ago, before you... or I did anything stupid," Hermione sighed. "I'm sorry about the canaries. And I shouldn't have tried to get back at you by taking McLaggen to the party, I deserved what I got there. And I shouldn't have insulted your keeping skills. For the record, I do think you're a fine Quidditch player. I only wish you wouldn't doubt yourself so much."

"I'm sorry I let her do that awful impression of you, and that I joined in. I know it upset you."

"I did snog Krum," she told him. "Once. It was nice. He was nice... is very nice. And I am still in contact with him and we're friends, but we're not dating! I have no interest in him...in that way. He's not you," Hermione admitted, blushing furiously.

"What are you saying...?"

"Oh, for heaven's sake, Ron! If you don't know by now..."

"What?"

"I fancy you, Ron. I have for years. There, I said it. Happy?"

"Very, yeah," said Ron. "What happens now?" he asked tentatively. Hermione sighed and glanced in Harry's direction. His eyes were still closed and it seemed as though he actually had fallen asleep, finally.

"Nothing, I'm afraid," said Hermione regretfully.

"Nothing..." Ron repeated, sounding dejected.

"Now's not the time. We're about to go off on a perilous journey. We don't know where we'll be, or what we'll encounter. We can't do anything now, for much the same reason that Harry had to end it with Ginny," Hermione said. Ron scowled at that, but she went on."For now... he had to end it, for now. He hurt himself as much as he hurt her with that one. And trust me, it's painful for me to say the same to you when all I've wanted this year...for several years..." she trailed off, more tears building in her eyes. Ron just looked at her with concern. Hermione was looking at Harry again.

"Plus, I think Ginny understands. He's trying to keep her safe," she said.

"I'll keep you safe, Hermione, no matter what it takes. I know you won't listen if I ask you to stay behind, so I won't even bother. But I will protect you."

"I know."

"I suppose you're right. Now's not the time to run off snogging, while we're meant to help Harry destroy Horcruxes. It would hardly be productive."

"It's not the end, Ron. It's the beginning. I promise you, if we we make it through this..."

"When," said Ron. "When. I won't let there be an if." Ron was far from sure, but he held his head high and spoke with confidence.

"We'll fight together," she said, squeezing him and looking out the window, then said, "I think I'd like to get some sleep, Ron, we'll be arriving soon. I don't want my parents to see me in such a fragile state. They're bound to ask questions and I'm not sure what tell them, yet." Ron nodded. Harry stirred across the way, his eyes opening. Ron moved quickly to hide the fact that he and Hermione were holding hands, but for the second time she wouldn't let him go. She removed the muffliato from between them and Harry and scooted even closer to Ron, resting her head on his shoulder as she closed her eyes and attempted sleep. Harry grinned at Ron, who returned the look, sheepishly. They didn't speak. Not for the rest of the ride. Ron closed his own eyes and let his mind reel. It had been said outloud... Hermione fancied him. He finally knew, and she knew how he felt. He was overjoyed, yet filled with dread. The more you have, the more you have to lose, He thought. He absolutely couldn't lose her now, that much was certain. Perhaps now wasn't the time to become an official couple, to find secret spots to snog, but Ron would make sure he didn't die before feeling her lips, her embrace. Time to take a look at that book from the twins! He thought. For his seventeenth birthday, Fred and George had given him _Twelve Fail-Safe Ways to Charm Witches_, a book with "advice" on how to woo the witch of your dreams. Ron decided to read it and use it. Every day he spent with Hermione, he'd remind her that he cared for her. He'd learn to be the charming bloke she deserved. He smiled, so relieved that they'd been honest with each other for once. He couldn't believe she'd forgiven him for being so thick. Suddenly he no longer minded the sun's warmth on his face. There on the Hogwarts Express, for the last time until the war ended, Ron Weasley had a peaceful, easy, dreamless sleep.


End file.
